Hidden Ecstasy
by jerseygirl7756
Summary: Ch. 15 updated 07.03.10
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hidden Ecstacy  
**Author:** Jeresygirl7756  
**Pairing:** read and find out  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from SON but I do own Julia, Kelly, Jeremy, and Sam.  
**Summary:** When things seem to be going good, something bad always tends to happen to ruin everything

**Chapter 1**

**Spencer's POV**

My name is Spencer Carlin and I live in a 4 bedroom house with my current girlfriend Julia. We have our own bedrooms even though we're in a relationship. And even though we mostly sleep in the same room together, sometimes its nice to escape into your own little domain without having to worry about anything else. We have been dating for almost 1 year and to say it has been great, isn't really true. Yea we have a great time together, but its forced on my side of the relationship. I care for her, I do. Just not in the way that she cares for me. She doesn't know that though. I tell her I love her even though I don't because I don't want to hurt her feelings by not telling her when she tells me all the time. Anyways, I am going to be 20 years old in 3 months and Julia is only 5 months older than me. We are looking for 2 more roommates to live with us, it would help put a lot with the rent. It doesn't matter if they are two girls or a guy and girl or two guys. They just have to get along great with us. And they have to be okay with our relationship and the fact that were gay…duh. Today is interview day…ugh. We have 5 interviews set up one right after the other. The first people we are interviewing are a couple, boy and girl named Aiden Dennison and Ashley Davies. I don't know why but when I read her name I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. They should be here any minute and I pray that they are super cool people and are okay with living with lesbians. DINGDONG!

"Spencer, can you get the door please??" yelled Julia from the kitchen.

"Yea, I got it Jules".

I stood from the couch and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in my clothes, I was so nervous and I don't know why. I made my way to the door, and taking a deep breath I opened the door.

And now I know why I was so nervous.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the girl standing before me…also known as Ashley Davies the Goddess. She was breathtakingly beautiful…brown hair pulled into a loose pony tail, a few strands hanging in her face with light make up on…just standing there in her "very" short jean skirt and skin tight black tank top, with black and white chucks…she looked completely laid back and comfortable, which made her even more beautiful.

Then the goddess spoke in the most beautiful and husky voice I have ever heard.

"Hi, are you Spencer or Julia?" she asked politely while smiling.

_cough, clear throat_

"Yes, I'm Spencer, you must be Ashley and Aiden, it is very nice to meet you both. Come on in, make yourself at home while I go get Julia from the kitchen." I said while opening the door wider.

"It is very nice to meet you Spencer, I didn't know you would be so beautiful." Ashley said while walking into the house.

_Damn! Who knew she would be so bold…I'm pretty sure I'm blushing profusely now…shit_

I just kind of shyly smile at her and say in a quiet voice "Ditto".

That's when Aiden and his macho self decided to take Ashley in an almost possessive and controlling hold which made my jealousy shoot through the roof., and said "You have a pretty nice house here Spencer."

_Wait…what? Jealousy?! I have a freaking girlfriend for gods sake!! What the hell is wrong with me! _

Shaking my head from thoughts that shouldn't be present I say "Thank you Aiden. Now if you will excuse me for just a moment, I will be right back with Julia".

I quickly exited the living room in search for my girlfriend.

"Jules hurry up, they're waiting for us."

"Okay baby, I'm coming out right now" she replied while turning the corner with a tray full of cookies.

She smiled at me and took my hand in hers and led me to the living room and took a seat directly in front of Aiden, which left me to sit in front of Ashley.

As I sat down, I couldn't help but stare at her beautifully tan, smooth and muscular legs…her sexy thighs…her seemingly tight stomach…her perfect breasts…her beautiful face and smile…and those eyes…are staring right back at me! Shit!

BUSTED BIG TIME!

She just stared right back at me and smiled and winked at me before turning to introduce herself to Julia.

_This is gonna be one hell of a long day…_

_--_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews so far! Here's the next chapter :) enjoy!_

**Chapter 2**

**Ashley's POV**

As Aiden and I parked on the street, I began to get nervous. I don't know why, I'm just going for an interview to see if we can live here…but fuck why am I feeling like this??

"You ready baby"? asked Aiden as he opened my car door for me and took my hand.

I _tried to hide my discomfort when he called me baby, or when he took my hand in his…barf much??_

"Yea, let's go get this over with before I explode!" I replied laughing.

He just laughed at me and we headed up the driveway and up the stairs to the front door…hmm this is a nice house.

_As Aiden reached over and rang the doorbell I thought I was gonna throw up…I was so fucking nervous but why?!_

_And then she opened the door and I swear I could have died right then and there from the sight I saw. _

There she was…in the flesh and blood standing before me. A beautiful blue eyed angel known as Spencer Carlin. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a low cut baby blue top that brought out her eyes beautifully…her hair was straight and long, just ….beautiful.

_Beautiful…That's the only word I can think of when it comes to this girl standing before me. _

"Hi, are you Spencer or Julia"? I asked_. Wtf!? I can talk?? Since when?! _

I heard her clear her throat a little bit before answering me. Her voice was so soft and sweet and I wanted to hear more. She invited us in and while walking past her and said,

"It is very nice to meet you Spencer, I didn't know you would be so beautiful". Holy shit, where did I get balls??

_Shit, now she's gonna think I'm some kind of freak or something, I mean I don't even know the girl and im already saying things like this…_

"Ditto" she said so quietly I almost missed it.

_Oooh…maybe I didn't scare her off…this is gonna be one hell of a ride._

I had to keep myself from cringing when I felt Aiden grab a hold of me, draping his arm over me like he owned me…Pffft! He wishes!

A few minutes after Aiden and I got situated, Spencer and I'm guessing Julia walked in.

Julia was pretty…not near as close as Spencer, but still. She has brown hair that goes just past her shoulders, its curled and has a few blond streaks her and there.

_Wait a minute…they're holding hands. Does that mean they're together?? Well shit…that just ruined my chance with Spencer. Whoa where did that come from?? I have a boyfriend sitting right next to me! I shouldn't be thinking these things!_

As they sat down, I watched as Spencer checked me out…slowly. Taking everything about me appreciatively… then she looked into my eyes, I didn't turn away nor did she. I just smiled and winked at her which in return made her get shy and turn her head.

_She is so damn cute! And she was totally checking me out! Does that mean she's gay?_

After introductions, Spencer decided to introduce herself a little bit. She has 2 brothers and 1 sister, she is almost 22 years old…and Julia is her girlfriend. They have been dating for almost a year…which means she's gay.

I can vaguely make out what Aiden is saying, but I'm guessing it has something to do with us being totally okay with them being gay and together. I just stare at her, she looks at me and I give her my 100 watt smile and tell her its totally fine with me, while winking at her again, making her blush oh so cute.

_Fuck…she IS gay…score!…wait why do I care? I'm straight….right?_

--


	3. Chapter 3

_annnnnnd here's chapter 3 :) enjoy :)_

**Title:** Hidden Ecstacy (formerly known as Roommates or Soul mates?)  
**Author:** Jeresygirl7756  
**Pairing:** read and find out  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from SON but I do own Julia, Kelly, Jeremy, and Sam.

**Chapter 3**

**Spencer's POV**

So I have to admit that I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of Ashley. I mean, I don't even notice that Julia is sitting next to me, that's how into her I am. I don't even realize that she's talking to me until she elbows me in the stomach.

"OW! What the hell Jules??" I yelled at her.

"Rude much Spencer! I have been trying to talk to you and you're in your own little world baby, what are you thinking about?" asked Julia.

_Oh nothing, just how bad I want to shove Ashley against that wall over there and fu…shit I need to stop!!_

"Sorry babe, just kind of in my own world" I reply sheepishly.

I look over at Ashley and its almost she can see right through me, like she knows exactly what I am thinking, cause hopefully she's thinking it too….

"It's alright sweetie, but why don't we start with asking the questions now okay?" she said in a tone that you would talk to a 5 year old with.

_Fuck I'm not some little kid Julia, I don't need you talking to me all sweet and shit like you don't want to hurt my feelings. Agh…she's being nice to me and all I can think is bad thoughts… im such a bitch. Question time! Lets find out more about you Miss Ashley Davies._

"Okay so first question, if you two were picked to move in with us would you be using 1 bedroom or two bedrooms?" I asked, hoping for the latter.

"One bedroom is fine! We sleep together every night anyways, so I don't see the point in having different bedrooms" replied Aiden as quick as he could. I swear I just wanted to slap that stupid ass smug smile right off his face.

Julia just gave me this look that said 'that's how we should be'.

After a few more questions and some rules were set, I was definitely happy with them. They were very down to earth and we all got along well. Ashley and I kept stealing glances at each other throughout the whole time…but I tried to ignore it and put all my energy into Julia…but it didn't work.

"Do you guys want to eat lunch with us?" asked Julia suddenly making me inhale the wrong way and I started choking.

Ashley gave me this little smirk and said "You alright there Spence"?

_OMG! She called me Spence! Julia doesn't even call me that and I have known her for a while, and Ashley and I just met…oh yea…I could get used to this. _

"Ha ha yea sorry I just inhaled wrong" I replied trying to hide my face. I tried to stand up quickly and told Julia that I would help her with lunch but surprisingly Aiden beat me to it.

"Hey Julia is it okay if I help you out? That way Spencer and Ash here can talk some more, that okay?"

"Oh that's fine Aiden thank you so much, you're such a gentleman" she said giggling.

_Okay…what the hell was that about? Oh well, who the fuck cares? I get to spend some one on one time with Ashley! _

Before Julia left she kissed me on the lips and told me she loved me, "Me too" I said which made her happy. I looked over at Ashley and she had this look on her face that screamed desire and lust and confused all at the same time while her eyes where roaming up and down my body like she was on the prowl.

_Gulp!_

_Oh God, please help me contain myself ._


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you to those who have read and commented! i'm glad you like my story :) here's chapter 4! tell me what you think and enjoy! :)**

**Title:** Hidden Ecstacy  
**Author:** Jeresygirl7756  
**Pairing:** read and find out  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from SON but I do own Julia, Kelly, Jeremy, and Sam.

**Chapter 4**

**Spencer's POV**

As I sat down she watched me. We could both here Aiden and Julia in the kitchen making small talk but that didn't matter to us, we were in our own world…together. We just stared at each other, occasionally glancing at other body parts if you know what I mean and in a not so subtle way either. Then all of a sudden she stood up.

_Oh shit is she leaving?? Did I cross the line??_

Well that idea went right out the window when she started walking towards me. She didn't do anything at first, she just stood there, looking down at me. Then all of a sudden she was on her knees in front of me.

_Oh fuck she has no idea what she's doing to me! What is she doing??_

She was just there, on her knees watching me like she was trying to figure something out. It felt like hours just starring at each other but it was really only seconds.

"When did you know you were gay"? she suddenly asked in a soft, quiet voice. It soothed me.

"I think a part of me has always known, but I knew for sure when I was 16. Girls are just so much better in every way…" I trailed off not sure she wanted to listen to me bore her, but she looked interested and gave me this look that said 'what else' and she put her hand on my knee as if to encourage me.

_Oh Ash…you don't know what you're doing to me do you? _

"They are better in every way, their lips are so soft and gentle, their hands, their bodies, their everything. Sex is not rough unless you want it to be, but even then it's still gentle and loving. Yea guys can love a girl like he has never loved before, but nothing compares to the way two girls love each other. Oh believe me, there are fights and a lot of times where you can't stand each other, but you get through it, you stick through the hard times and you figure out that it is worth every fight, every bad word yelled at you, everything. Love pulls through, and it is so much more passionate when you find your soul mate and are head over hills for that person." The whole time I was talking to her my eyes never left hers.

"Is that what you have with Julia? Is she your soul mate? Are you head over hills for her"? she asked all at once but still in a soft voice.

_How am I supposed to answer that? Should I tell her the truth??_

As I contemplated her questions, she studied me. Trying to find an answer without actually hearing it. Then when I still didn't answer she put her head down, like my silence crushed her…

"No…I haven't found my soul mate yet, and I 'm not head over hills in love, in fact I'm not in love with Jules at all, its sad to say I know, but I do care for her a lot" I replied.

_Shit I told her the truth and I've known her for what?? 2 hours?? Fuck I am so screwed and not in the good way either. _

Her head shot up and stared at me with shock written all over her face. Then she smiled. You know that smile that can kill me? The one that crinkles her nose? Yea that's the one.

She took a deep breath, like she was relieved for some reason, but why?

"Good" she said.

_What?…_


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, thank you all for reading and commenting :) it makes me happy lol. well, heres the next update so, enjoy!! **

**Title:** Hidden Ecstacy  
**Author:** Jeresygirl7756  
**Pairing:** read and find out :)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from SON but I do own Julia, Kelly, Jeremy, and Sam.  
**Summary:** When things seem to be going good, something bad always tends to happen to ruin everything.

**Chapter 5**

**Ashley's POV**

"Good" I said. _Fuck I sure am getting bold in these last few hours. I have a boyfriend hello! And I'm supposed to be straight!! So why am I acting like this?? Am I into Spencer?? Oh fuck…._

Spence looked at me like huh?? "Why is that good Ash"? she asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I don't know why, it just is. And maybe someday we'll find out" I said as I reached up and touched her cheek and stood up and away from her. That's when Aiden and Julia came out with our lunch and drinks.

_Damn if they would have come in 2 seconds earlier there would be no way in hell they would give us a room to rent. _

During lunch we made small talk, laughing, telling stupid stories. I was beginning to become even more infatuated with Spencer. Her laugh was contagious, it was one of the most beautiful things I have heard in my entire life. She had the bluest eyes ever, my new favorite color. I just couldn't stop looking at her.

_Damn I need to stop or Aiden, possibly even Julia, is gonna notice me staring and think something is up with me, and that can cause a lot of problems!!_

"Okay well we're gonna head out now, is that okay with you baby"? Aiden said suddenly.

_Aiden I swear I'm gonna kill you!! I don't want to leave you dumb ass! _

"Oh sure Aid, I guess" I replied unenthusiastically.

That's when I saw Spence look at Julia, silently communicating and Julia shook her head yes and smiled.

Spencer then turned to us, and looked straight at me and said "Well if you guys are willing, we would like you to live here with us" she smiled at me with a hopeful look on her face.

_YES!! I get to live with her!!_

"Awesome guys! Thank you so much!" I said and got up to hug them both. I didn't want to let Spencer go, I hugged her for probably too long but she didn't seem to want to let go either.

"Yea guys, thank you so much, we really appreciate this, we'll call you soon to let you know when we will be moving in which should be in a few days" said Aiden with a happy smile on his face.

_God I didn't want to leave! I can't wait to move in! _

--

**Spencer's POV**

After we saw them out I turned to Jules and smiled at her. She smiled and put her arms around my neck and said "Aww are you happy we found some cool people baby"?

"Ha ha yea babe I am, we got lucky. But you do know we should probably get one more roommate for the other bedroom unless you just want it to be empty"

"Oh you're right, okay well lets get through these other interviews and we'll make our other choice okay beautiful"? she asked in a very happy tone while leaning in to kiss me.

She makes me happy, she really does, I can't deny that at all. We have a great relationship, I just feel bad for not being in love with her like I should be. It would probably make our relationship so much better and she would be so much happier. I make her happy I think, but she deserves somebody to love her unconditionally, to treat her like she needs to be treated, and she needs her soul mate to be head over hills in love with her…and that person is not me.

So after our little kiss we started getting ready for the next interviewer. His name is Jeremy and he is 23 years old and he is in a band, which is pretty cool because I play the drums. I've played the drums for about 3 years now and it helps me a lot with stress and frustration. They're set up in my room, another good thing about having my own without having to share it with Jules. But anyways, that's all I know about Jeremy so far. So he should be here within the next 15 minutes and I hope we get lucky with him like we did with Ashley and Aiden, that would make things so much easier and we wouldn't have to go through anymore interviews. So while we're waiting, I sit and think about everything I learned about Ashley.

She is a few months younger than me, she has a sister named Kyla, she and Aiden have been best friends for 3 years, and started dating 7 months ago. She likes to sing and play guitar in her spare time and I think that is really awesome. We could start a band together ha ha. Anyways, I didn't tell her I play drums, I want to surprise her one day.

_Well there's the door bell, I guess Jeremy is here. _

I stand up and answer the door and I am met with a handsome man that's about 6'2'' dirty blond hair, and he is fit. He looks really nice too and he as a warm smile on his face.

"Hi you must be Jeremy, I'm Spencer. It is very nice to meet you" I say while extending my hand to shake his.

"It is very nice to meet you too Spencer, thank you for having me" he replied. He is polite too, hmmm could be our next roommate.

After Julia introduced herself we got al talking/interviewing. E told him we are gay and in a relationship and he said he is totally fine with it, his brother is gay. So that was a plus. We learned that his band is called Hidden Ecstasy. He is the lead singer and plays bass, there are 3 other guys in the band also. He has a girlfriend named Kelly and has been dating her for about 2 years, and she will be here a lot, and what was nice of him was that he asked permission. He was such a nice guy and we think we got lucky again cause Julia asked him when a good time for him to move in was. I guess we got our roommates. We got a full house now.

_I just hope I don't do something stupid when Ashley moves in…_

_--_


	6. Chapter 6

**once again, thank you all so much for your reviews, it keeps me updating! :) **

**Title:** Hidden Ecstacy  
**Author:** Jeresygirl7756  
**Pairing:** read and find out :)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from SON but I do own Julia, Kelly, Jeremy, and Sam.  
**Summary:** When things seem to be going good, something bad always tends to happen to ruin everything.

**Chapter 6**

**Ashley's POV**

It's been three days since our interview with Spence and Julia, Aiden and I have been packing our stuff and we are just about done loading up the truck we rented. I am so excited I think I might burst with joy! Ever since we left their house I can't stop thinking about Spencer, I just wanna hear her voice again, see her beautiful face. I'm not sure how much longer I can be in a relationship with Aiden, I think I'm pretty much gay. I mean, I always questioned it but I didn't know for sure until I saw Spencer. I don't wanna hurt Aiden though…I know it will break his heart. Plus I really don't want to ruin our friendship either, we have been best friend for so long. He asked me out about 7 months ago, I wanted to tell him no that we are better off just friends, but he looked like he would cry if he got rejected so I told him yes cause I felt sorry for him. Word of advice…NEVER EVER do that! You'll end up unhappy, like me. I still see Aid as just my best friend. I'm trying really hard to be that girlfriend that I need to be though. I don't know how long I can do that since I'm going to be living with Spencer…but wait, Spencer has a girlfriend damn it, so who in the hell am I trying to kid?

"Okay baby, that's the last of it, you ready to head over to our new place?" Aiden asked with a giddy smile. I could tell he was excited, hell I was excited!

"Yea Aid, I'm so excited!" I yelled and he just laughed at me and gave me a huge hug. Then we were off to Spencer's…or I should say our new house. YAY!

The ride over there was relatively quiet which I liked because I don't think I could say anything cause I'm so nervous and excited at the same time.

As we pulled up to the house, Spencer and Julia and some other guy I don't know came out of the house to help us. I hugged them hello and Julia introduced me to the new guy.

"Ashley, Aiden I want you to meet Jeremy, he's going to be living with us too, taking up the other bedroom, Jeremy, meet your roommates" she said smiling.

"Hey guys, its very nice to meet you" he said smiling. Aww he's nice. And cute too, but so not my type, but my type is however standing off to the side helping Aiden with our stuff.

"Oh Spence you don't have to do that, we got it"

"No its okay, I want to help. Makes me feel useful ha ha" she said while smiling at me.

After we got everything moved in and unpacked, we all decided to have dinner together to get to know one another. All 6 of us are in the kitchen. Me, Spence, Julia, Aid, Jeremy and his girlfriend Kelly came over too. She is really nice. Anyways, we are all trying to make something good enough to eat. Spencer had a cute little apron on that said 'Kiss the Cook' and boy did I want to. But Julia already did it for me, plenty of times. I can't help but get jealous when I see them kiss, or hug, or even the way Julia looks at her. But after something happens between them, Spencer looks at me. She just stares, no smile no nothing.

_What am I supposed to make of that? Is she trying to tell me something here?_

Aiden and Jeremy hit it off well, they're guys, what do you expect. We all get along pretty good though, I can tell we are all going to be really close friends… that is if I can control myself when it comes to Spencer. I really don't want to ruin my relationship with Aiden, let alone ruin Spencer's relationship with Julia.

"Hey Ashley can you pass me the can opener in that drawer right there?" Julia asks pointing to the drawer. I get it for her, and then I look at Spencer and I can't help but laugh. She is just too cute.

"Ha ha umm…Spence you have a little something on your face" I say pointing to her nose/cheek.

"Oh my god are you serious! Get it off then!" she is just too damn cute for words.

I walk over to her and put my hand to her face to wipe off the flour on her face and I do it slowly. To anyone else it just looks like I'm wiping her face, but I am actually caressing her…and she knows it too. She has her eyes locked on mine and she leans into the touch, closing her eyes briefly. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning at the sight.

_Damn, that simple gesture makes me want to moan, I wonder what it would be like if I were to fu.._

That thought was cut off abruptly as all of a sudden Aiden came and shoved flour into my face. I looked at him shocked and everybody else was just laughing at me. Aid just looked at me like he was innocent, innocent my ass.

"Aiden! I can't believe you just did that! You are so gonna get it!" I yell at him before grabbing a handful flour and running around the kitchen trying to catch him. As I'm running I see Kelly got Jeremy and now he is trying to get her back. Oh man this is awesome. I'm still trying to get Aiden and as I dive forward to slam the flour into his face, he jumps away at the last minute and I hit Spencer instead…her laughing stopped the moment I hit her, which only made the others laugh even harder. Uh oh. She's looking at me like 'oooh Davies you are so dead.'

"Ashley!" she yells and sprints after me, she tackled me to the ground and straddled me. She is just staring at me, for a minute there I was transfixed with her…then all of a sudden I had butter smeared on my face and down my neck

_Oooh fuck that felt good, but what the hell! Where did she get butter?? _

Then I hear laughing and I turn to my right and see Julia standing there holding the bucket of butter. That bitch! Not really but still!!

We are all laughing now, man this is so fun. I could get used to this. Anyways, we all cleaned up, except for Julia cause she is the only one that stayed clean for some reason, and we actually made some good homemade dinner and desert, yea it took a while. But hey, I got Spencer to straddle me!! Woooh hoo!! Believe me when I say it was all worth it.

--


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while! i should be updating pretty regularly now, heres the next chapter, enjoy! **

**Title:** Hidden Ecstacy  
**Author:** Jeresygirl7756  
**Pairing:** read and find out :)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from SON but I do own Julia, Kelly, Jeremy, and Sam.

**Chapter 7**

**Spencer's POV**

About 2 weeks after our little food fight in the kitchen, we all decided to go to the beach for a day, get away from life and just have fun. So here we are…at the beach…and Ashley is damn sexy in her white bikini…her nice tanned skin…and lord almighty does she have the sexiest body I have ever seen. It is getting harder and harder to stop myself from openly starring at her, and it gets harder and harder to keep my urges at bay if you know what I mean. I want to touch her so bad, my body aches for it every second that I am around her, even when I'm not around her I crave her. I don't think Julia or anyone else has noticed anything, and if they have they are choosing to ignore it. But I know Jules would have said something about it by now if she said something. Her and Kelly have become really close, like me and Ashley but I'm sure that it isn't even close to being to the extent of the situation that I am in. Anyways, back to our day at the beach. We have been here for about 30 minutes and I am just laying here on my towel getting a nice tan. Then all of a sudden water hits my stomach and face making me jump up and scream.

"Ahh!! What the hell! Ashley what is your problem you bitch?" I yelled at her laughing, which only made her laugh harder, so I got up as fast as I could and she took off running to the water me right behind her.

_Oooh she is gonna get it now, you better watch out Davies. _

She tries to dive into the water and away from me, but im too quick for her. I grabbed her by her waist and dunked her under the water and when she came up for air I started tickling her to death.

"OKAY OKAY!! SPENCER….STOP!! I GIVE…. UP!! YOU WIN!!" she screams at me in between laughing.

"What Davies, you can't handle me or what"?

That's when we both stopped our movements and just stared at one another just smiling. She then leaned up into me and brushed her lips against my ear.

"Oh I can handle you Carlin, in many different ways too" she whispered with a wink and kissed my ear, then splashed me with water before running out back up to where the others were. I was shocked, I just stood there in the middle of the water. Im sure I looked like a retard, but fuck man!

_How does she do that to me?? She knows exactly what to say to make me hott…shit now I'm horny and I can't do anything about it. Grrrr! _

I slowly made my way out of the water and back to the others, Ashley just looked at me and smirked. Jules then came up to me.

"Aww baby are you okay? What did Ash do to you out there?" she asked while giggling and wrapping her arms around my neck. Instinctively I held her loosely around her waist and gave her a quick peck on the lips and just said nothing.

"You sure Spencer? You looked pretty shocked out there, Ash must be pretty damn good with words" Jeremy said laughing at me. I just smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up Jerm, it was nothing. You see what you make them do Ash? " I said while looking at her, I just winked at her and she smiled like 'hey what did I do?'

"So hey Spence, I was wondering if you can show me what a goddess you are on the drums" said Jeremy suddenly.

"Wait, Spencer you play the drums?" Aiden asked.

"Yup, I've been playing for about 3 years now, just haven't played much in the past 2 weeks"

"That is so hott" said Ashley.

"Tell me about it Ash, Spencer here looks sexy as hell while playing, don't you baby?" said Julia.

"Ha ha, yea right Jules whatever you say"

Ashley just stared at me in this whole new way, like she loved what she found out and it made her hot.

_Fuck, if her finding out I play drums makes her this hot, maybe I should show her what I can do._

"Hey guys, maybe when we head back home, Spencer here can show us what she's got, then we can kind of have a music day. Ash you can sing and play guitar, Spencer would of course be playing drums, and I'll play bass. That would be totally awesome." Said Jeremy.

"Oooh that sounds like fun, what do you say Spence?" asked Ashley.

"That's fine with me as long as I get to hear you sing, cause from what I hear you are the singing queen"

So after our beach trip and nice tans, we all headed back to the house. We were all excited for this little band get together, and I was excited to show them what I can do on the drums. So we got everything set up in the living room, Aiden and Jeremy helped me bring out my drums and set them up. So here I am, sitting behind my drums with Jules, Ash, Aid, Jeremy and Kelly all sitting on the couches looking at me, just waiting.

"Okay guys, im gonna warm up a little first, then I'll start to play something." I said while putting my hair into a loose pony tail.

"Take your time baby, you rock those drums!" said Julia which made me laugh including everyone else.

So after about 5 minutes of warming up I started playing the song called "Blue Monday" by Orgy. They have great drumming in that song. This is probably one of my favorite songs to play. I can play a lot of different songs, and I even make up my own stuff, especially while playing with other people. I let their music was over me and I set up a rhythm. So hear I am, with my eyes closed, playing the drums. I'm kind of nervous to open them and look at my roommates reactions. So when I do look at them, I see surprise and joy at the same time. They look shocked. Then I look at Ashley.

_Oh damn, she looks like she wants to fuck me right here… or that could just me what I want her to do. Either way it is what I'm thinking and by the looks of it, she wants it too. _

As I wrapped up the song, I looked at everyone individually, their mouths open slightly.

"Oh my God Spencer!! You totally rock!! I never knew you were so good!" exclaimed Jeremy very loudly.

"Wow Spence…I'm speechless…" said Ashley. Kelly and Aiden agreed with her.

"Ha ha thanks guys_, _I didn't think I was that good, but hey it works"

So after they got over their shock, Ashley got a stool and placed it right in front of me so she was facing me, and sat down on it with her guitar, while Jeremy sat in the chair next to her with his bass. So here we are sitting in a circle, facing each other …ready to rock on. Ashley started out the first chord of the song she picked, and it was beautiful. "Angel of Mine" by Monica. I started a slow drum beat, I knew the song so it was a plus. Then she started to sing.

_OH MY GOD!! She sings like a goddess!! _

When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine

_Oh man, she is looking straight at me…what is she trying to say?…_

I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you girl you are so fine

_Okay, so obviously she changed a part of the song, changing boy to girl…hmmm what the hell! I wonder if the others caught that! _

As I looked around to see their reactions, they didn't seem to notice, they were just entranced with her voice. Thank God!

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya girl you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope girl, you showed me love (girl you showed me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, girl you're right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine

_She is still staring at me, never once looking away. She is singing this song to me…Omg…I love her…_

You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope girl, you showed me love (girl You showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm checkin' for ya, girl you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow

I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, girl you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

As finished the song, we were all quiet for a few seconds.

"Damn Ashley, you have a gorgeous voice" I said to her quietly. She blushed in response and said thank you.

"That's my baby for you" said Aiden suddenly.

_Way to go Aiden, way to kill the mood you fuck face. _

Ashley rolled her eyes at the and looked deeply into my eyes.

To say that I haven't gone and completely fallen in love with the girl would be a complete lie. I, Spencer Carlin, am in love with Ashley Davies.

--


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! thank you all for the wonderful feedback :) im glad you guys like what you're reading! enjoy!**

**Title:** Hidden Ecstacy  
**Author:** Jeresygirl7756  
**Pairing:** read and find out :)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from SON but I do own Julia, Kelly, Jeremy, and Sam.

**Chapter 8**

**Ashley's POV**

It was now my turn to show everybody my talent in singing and playing the guitar. After Spencer's performance though…Oh my god, I am still speechless. I never knew it would be so hot to watch her play the drums, she was behind sexy. I am still turned on by it . Okay so anyways, its my turn to sing, and I want to sing a song to Spencer, let her know what I am feeling somewhat. Let's just hope she gets the message and nobody else does. So the song I think I am gonna sing is "Angel of Mine". That seems to pretty much fit right now. I made sure that I am facing her as I play and sing, so we are all in a circle.

_Damn, I hope this is good…_

As I sing the song to her, I stare right into her eyes. Never once looking away at the others reactions. I think she gets the hint, but I don't know for sure. I don't think I ever will know unless she tells me something about it.

Anyways, I'm done singing the song and Spencer just kind of stares at me and then tells me I have a beautiful voice.

_Wow, blush much Ashley?? _

Then Aiden, my stupid boyfriend if that's what I can even call him, had to ruin the damn moment by calling me his baby. Ugh.

"Ashley, wow. I never you could sing like that" said Kelly.

I looked at Julia and she was kind of just staring at me, then she would look to Spencer then back to me.

_Oh shit…I hope she doesn't suspect anything!!_

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you think so. Anyways, what other song do you guys want to play?" I asked Jeremy and Spencer.

"Yea, totally" replied Spencer. "Jeremy why don't you pick and sing the song this time"

"Ha ha okay, well do you guys know the song "Scars" by Papa Roach?"

"Oh I love that song" I replied "let me get my electric guitar first, cause it won't sound right on acoustic."

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down

and I just wanna be alone

I'm pissed cause you came around

Why don't you just go home

Cause you channel all your pain

and I can't help to fix myself

Your making me insane

All I can say is

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once

A kiss will only vise

I saw you going down

But you never realized

That your drowning in the water

So I offered you my hand

Compassions in my nature

Tonight is our last dance

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down

and I just wanna be alone

You shouldn't ever came around

Why don't you just go home?

Cause your drowning in the water

and I tried to grab your hand

and I left my heart open

but you didn't understand

but you didn't understand

You fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

I tear my heart open, I sow myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

My scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

I gotta say, Jeremy has the whole rocker thing down. He did an awesome job singing that song.

"Way to go Jerm!! You rock!" yelled Spencer making everybody laugh.

Okay, so after a few more songs, everybody was in a pretty happy and in a good mood which made me have even more fun. So it is only 7:00 pm so we decided to watch a movie. We all had to agree on one, which wasn't easy let me tell you! But in the end we all decided on Cellular. Never seen it, but from what they tell me, its good.

We were all in the living room getting situated with all of our snacks and drinking. Spencer was on one end of the couch with her legs under her, with Jules right next to her, then sat Jeremy and Kelly. I decided to sit on the floor in front of Spencer, its as close as I could get to her so I took my chance. Aiden didn't want to sit on the floor though so he sat in the chair beside Kelly. I don't mind that he didn't sit next to me, but I can tell he was mad at me for choosing to sit away from him. I can feel the heat from Spencer's legs on my back, she isn't exactly touching me, but I can still feel her.

_So the movie started like 15 minutes ago and I have no idea what is happening. I can't pay attention to it at all, how can I when Spence is right behind me almost touching me??_

"Hey does anybody want anything else to drink?" I asked everybody.

"I do! Thanks Ash" they all replied. So as I got up, Spencer got up too and said she would help me.

_Oh God she's walking behind me now…agh why am I acting and feeling like this?? Just play it cool Ashley, it's not that hard. Oh who am I kidding!._

As I reached over to open the fridge, Spencer stopped me. She put her hand on the fridge to keep it from opening.

_Okay…what the hell?_

I looked over at her with confusion written all over my face,. That is until I saw her. She had this lustful look in her eye, she looks like she's gonna kiss me.

_Omg is she gonna kiss me?!_

My breath caught in my throat as she neared closer and closer, fuck I can feel her breath on my lips. Then she moved her mouth to my ear this time and whispered very seductively, " You might want to get ice first Ash.." then poked her tongue out and licked my ear lobe, then all of a sudden the freezer was open and she was getting ice, her body no longer close as it was. She looked at me and winked then walked over to the counter waiting for me.

_Oh fuck, was that payback for what I did to her at the beach!? Oooooooooooh my god!! I have never been so turned on in my life!! _

So I got the sodas out of the fridge, very slowly. I thought my whole body turned to jello.

"Paybacks a bitch Ash" she said and walked away, swinging her hips a little more than usual.

_OMG I am so gonna die tonight!! What the hell is it that im feeling!? I can't be in love with her right? I mean, I have a boyfriend, but I don't have feelings for him…but still, I am supposed to be straight! hat means I shouldn't be feeling this for Spencer…but why am I then?…_

--


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you to those who are reading, and a special thanks to those leaving feedback :D enjoy!**

**Title:** Hidden Ecstacy  
**Author:** Jeresygirl7756  
**Pairing:** read and find out :)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from SON but I do own Julia, Kelly, Jeremy, and Sam.

**Chapter 9**

**Spencer's POV**

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!! I almost kissed her!! What the HELL am I thinking!? My girlfriend is in the other room! If she ever found out about my feelings for Ash, oh man I don't know what would happen. It would break her heart…But soon I am gonna have to do something…I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it in. _

Okay well I'm back on the couch, I wish I could put my legs around Ashley….Anyways, I haven't been paying attention to this movie one bit, I cant. Ashley sat right in front of me, if my legs were on the floor, she would be between my legs….

_Shit…I need to go for a walk… I gotta get out of this house for a while to clear my head. _

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go for a walk. I have a lot on my mind right now and I think some fresh air will do me some good" I say while standing up.

Jules just gave me a look that said 'okay…?'

"You want some company baby"? she asked.

"No thanks, I think I just need to be alone right now"

"Okay Spence, just be careful" said Ashley. She kind of had this confused/hurt look.

_Oh Ashley, if only you knew._

"And make sure you cal us if you need anything" added Kelly and the others agreed.

Jules stood up and walked me to the door, gave me a long kiss, told me she loved me and to be back soon. I just smiled at her and walked out the door and into the night.

--

**Ashley's POV**

_Why did Spencer leave? I wonder what it could be that is on her mind. _

"Is there something wrong with Spencer?" asked Jeremy.

_That's what I would like to know cause she seemed perfectly fine 5 minutes ago. I mean hello! She just totally hit on me in the kitchen right now and now she's gone… _

Julia took a deep breath and said "I really don't know guys, she's been acting kind of weird lately but I have just let it slide. I'm hoping she will sort it out though, that way everything can be back to normal."

_Uh oh…Julia has noticed something is up…but what is it?? _

_--_

**Julia's POV**

Okay, so Spencer and I have been together for almost a year as you know. We have been really happy, but she thinks I don't notice that she doesn't feel the same way that I do about her. I love her with all of my heart and soul and I love her even more for trying really hard to show me that she cares. I just want her to be happy, I really do. And I really wish that I could be that person that makes her happy, that gives her butterflies and everything. But I'm not… I can see that now.

--

**Spencer's POV**

Okay so I have been walking around for about 20 minutes now, contemplating on what I should do about my feelings for Ash. I mean, this whole entire time she has lived with us I can't stop these temptations I have to kiss her or touch her, or even go sleep with her in her bed. Which will NEVER happen because of Aiden, her stupid boy toy.

_Omg, what the hell am I gonna do?? Why does it have to be this way?? Agh, if I don't do something though, I think I'm gonna lose my mind. Do I tell Julia? Or do I prolong it more? AGGGGH!! I don't know what to do damn it!! But I mean come on just because I don't want to break Julia's heart though…_

I sat down on a bench near the park and pulled out my cell phone and decided to call the one person I talk to about everything. My sister Sam. She is only 1 year and 3 months younger than me but she is like my best friend. I can go to her for anything. It rings once before she picks up.

"Hey bitch, what's up?" she said. that's the thing about us, we call each other names constantly, hardly ever by our first names and I love it, but this time I'm not in the mood for that, I need to be serious here.

"Hey Sam, you have time to talk?"

"Yea Spence, what's wrong"? I love that about her, she can sense that something is wrong by the tone of my voice.

"I'm just so confused about everything right now, it is really hard to explain…"

She's quiet for a minute or two, giving me time to try to explain, then she speaks…

"So you finally admitted it?"

_Huh??_

"Admitted what?"

"That you are completely head over heels in love with your roommate Ashley Davies"? I can tell she was smiling, which made me smile too. Damn she knows me too well!

"How..." I start to ask but she cuts me off.

"Spencer, babe, come on! I'm your sister, I know you well enough to know when something is up, especially something this huge! And let me guess…you're confused because you don't know what to do cause you don't want to break Julia's heart right?"

"Damn! You know me too well, its kind of scary!" I reply laughing.

"Ha ha come on now, don't forget who you're talking to here honey"

"What do you think I should do about this?"

"Well" she started "I think you should be happy. Think about yourself for once. Take a chance. Stop trying to make everyone but yourself happy for once Spence. You are probably gonna break Julia's heart, but I think she will understand. She loves you, she wants you to be happy. And if Ashley makes you happy, then I say go for it"

"Yea but Sam, we have one HUGE problem here remember? She's straight, and she has a boyfriend!"

"You can work around that! Who knows Spence?? Just make your move girl! What have you got to lose?"

"You're right…I'm gonna do something about this damn it!"

"Ha ha there's my sister I know! Now go get your girl!"

"Thank you so much babe, I love you!"

"I love you too Spence, call me ASAP!! Bye bitch" she told me laughing.

"Peace out, hoe" I said and hung up the phone smiling. Boy that girl sure does know how to make me feel better.

_Okay, back to home I go! Please let my plan work!…._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ashley's POV**

_It's getting late…where the heck is Spencer? She's been gone for like 2 hours now, I hope she's okay. I wonder what it could be that's bothering her, Well I'm not tired, okay I am but I wanna wait up for her so I just told everybody else I was gonna be out back playing the guitar. _

So that's why I'm sitting in the backyard…okaying my guitar…waiting for Spencer to get home which is also known as thinking about her and only her, like always. I need to tell Aiden soon, I can't stay in a relationship with him when I love someone else.

_Love?? Oh man, I got it bad. I'm in love with Spencer Carlin…and I can't even do anything about it. _

I think I'm gonna tell Aiden tomorrow, of course I'm not gonna go up to him and say 'Hey Aid, we should break up. I'm gay and in love with Spencer. But hey, we can still be best friends'. Yea right! That will go smoothly.

_Agh!! Why does this have to be so damn complicated?!_

--

**Spencer's POV**

Okay I'm home now, I just haven't had the guts to walk inside though. I'm pretty sure everybody else is sleeping. And if Jules is sleeping, I'm gonna lose my nerve to talk to her.

_Just breath Spencer…you can do this._

I took a deep breath and walked up the steps and opened the door to find that I was right. Nobody is here, so that means they are probably all sleeping. As I walk to Julia's room I have to take another deep breath as I open the door. Thank god she's awake, I really need to do this. She was probably up waiting for me.

"Hey babe how was your walk? Did you clear stuff up?"

"It was good I guess, definitely cleared some stuff up, and I talked to Sam which was good"

She just smiled at me then got serious.

"Spencer what's going on?"

"I really don't know Jules, its really hard for me to explain…" I trail off.

We are both quiet for some time now, and I am trying to look anywhere but at her.

"How long?" she asked suddenly.

"How long what?" I asked confused.

"How long have you known that you were in love with Ash?"

"What…Jules I…"

She cut me off. "No Spencer, just let me get this out. Please. I have eyes Spence, and I'm not stupid. I mean, I can see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. It's pretty obvious you two are in love, but you are both trying to deny it. And I know how hard you are trying to make me the one for you, I know how hard you are trying to make yourself love me the way that I love you, but you can't do that Spencer. You need to be happy, I want you to be happy more than anything. I wish I could be the one to make you happy, I wish I could be the one that you love, but I'm not and I can see that now. And you know what? That is completely okay babe. I mean yea it hurts, and it is gonna be weird seeing you two together like that, but I can deal with it. Ashley is a great person and I know she will make you happy. You are my best friend and I want it to stay that way."

_Oh my god!! I can't believe she is so supportive!_

"Jules, you are the greatest, I mean seriously. You are so understanding! And I am so sorry that I broke your heart, and I tried really hard, but then Ash…"

"Its okay Spencer, you don't have to explain yourself to me honey, I get it. But what about Aiden??"

"Wow, I cant believe you are so understanding. And I don't know, that will be up to Ash." I said.

"Okay you're right. What are you still doing here?"

"Huh?"

"Ashley is in the backyard, go get her" said and winked.

I gave her a huge hug and told her thank you and walked towards the backyard.

_Here goes nothing…_

--


	11. Chapter 11

**thank you all for your feedback and thanks to all of you who read my story :) **

**Chapter 11**

**Spencer's POV**

As I make my way to through the kitchen to the back door I can hear her singing yet another beautiful song. This time it's "Fallen" by Sarah MacLachlan. Beautiful song…and she sings it just as beautiful if not more.

As I walk to the door, I just kind of lean on the door frame and cross my arms just watching her. She doesn't know I'm here so its perfect. She's in her zone right now. She is probably in the middle of the song from what I hear.

**Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come 'round here and  
Tell me I told you so**

**We all begin out with good intent  
When love is raw and young  
We believe that we can change ourselves  
The past can be undone  
But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
I've held so dear**

_God, she's so beautiful. She really has talent. _

**Heaven bend to take my hand  
I've nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to these I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turn their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
That it's one wrong step one slip bef…**

She stops in the middle of the song as she sees me. She smiles her cute smile that I love.

"Spence…sorry I didn't know you were there"

"Oh no worries, I enjoyed what I was watching" I said making her blush and put her head down. I walked over to her , squatted down and put my hand under her chin lifting her face up.

"Hey now, none of that" I said to her softly and stared into her eyes. We stared for a good 2 minutes before I leaned forward and caught her lips between mine. I can tell I caught her by surprise, bur soon she was kissing me back. She moaned into my mouth which made me moan in return. I vaguely felt her put her guitar down, then she tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me closer.

_OMG this is heaven! _

I stood up and decided to straddle her lap. My legs are now around her waist, my hands in her hair and around her neck, her hands on my hips squeezing and gripping me. I ran my tongue on her bottom lip and took it into my mouth, sucking gently on it which made her moan even more. Now I plunged my tongue into her mouth, which made her pull me closer to her, no space in between us.

_Omg it's the best feeling in the world!! I think I can die happy now!_

--

**Ashley's POV**

I was in the middle of playing my song, when I looked up to find Spencer standing there looking sexy as hell leaning up against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Spence… sorry, I didn't know you were there" I apologize to her.

She tells me not to worry about it cause she liked what she saw. Which in return made me blush and put my head down.

_Damn that girl sure knows how to make me blush!_

Then all of a sudden she's in front of me and her hand is on my face pulling it up telling me not to do that. I just stare at her, she is just so perfect this girl. Then all of a sudden she kissed me.

_OMG she's kissing me!! Kiss her back Davies!!_

I was so shocked I didn't react right away. But then I started kissing her back and it was perfect! This time I couldn't hold back my moan so I moaned long and deep into her mouth, which made her moan in response. That's when I put my guitar to the side and put my hands in her hair, pulling her closer

_Oh fuck she is so sexy, just hearing her moan turns me on! _

Then all of a sudden she stood up and sat on my lap and wrapped her legs around me and her hands around my neck, deepening the kiss. It became more heated and more intense my the second, I just couldn't get enough of her.

_Fuck, this is so fucking great! Nothing can stop me from kissing Spencer! _

"What the fuck is this!?" yelled Aiden and he barged through the door.

_Except maybe that…Oh fuck…._

_--_

_sooo heads up...there's violence in this story, so be warned /_


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys, thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback!! as i said before, this chapter contains violence...and it isn't the only one that does but i'll give you all a heads up of when you should expect it. once again, thank you all for reading and leaving feedback, i really appreciate it! **

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything SON, but i do own the rest of the characters. **

**Chapter 12**

**Aiden's POV**

--

I was in bed waiting for Ashley to come back and sleep with me if you know what I mean. It's been a while since we've had sex, so I definitely want some tonight.

_She is taking way to long, what the hell is she doing? _I wonder as I make my way towards the back yard where she said she would be. So I walk through the kitchen and I can see the door from her and what I see is something that I thought I would never see.

_What the fuck!! Why the hell is Ash kissing Spencer?!_

"What the fuck is this?!" I yell as I barge through the door making them pull apart quickly.

I can tell the were shocked because they got caught. Good! They needed to be caught!

"Aiden, I…"

"No Ash! Don't try to make some lame ass excuse okay?? I don't want to hear your bullshit you fucking dyke!" I yelled at her, which I guess pissed Spencer off.

"HEY!!" yelled Spencer stepping up to me, putting Ash behind her just as Jeremy and Kelly came running out. "You're gonna back off! You don't get to talk to her like that ass hole!"

_Oooh you bitch, you think you're gonna get away with this?? I don't think so! _

"Oh so now you're body guard on top or everything else Spencer ?? FUCK YOU bitch! I yelled as I backhanded her.

As my hand connected to her face, she fell to the ground. Damn, I must of hit her hard! Like I fucking care!

Then all of a sudden I was on the ground, Jeremy tackled me.

"Get the fuck off of me Jeremy! You don't know what I saw! That bitch deserves to be slapped!"

"Fuck off Aiden! You don't EVER hit a girl no matter what! Especially Spencer!" he yelled while punching me in the face.

_Owwwwwwww!! FUCK that hurt!! _

Then I look at Spencer on the ground with Ash holding her hands to her face. She's bleeding…

_S_hit_, what the hell did I do?? _

--

**Jeremy's POV**

Kelly and I were watching a movie when all of a sudden we heard Aiden yell something. I paused the movie waiting to hear something else, then I heard him yell again then Spencer started yelling.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as Kelly and I got up and ran out to the kitchen.

Just as we ran out, Spencer was up on Aiden's face with Ashley behind her. _What the hell is going on!! _

Then Aiden started yelling again and this time he pissed me off to no end! He told Spence to fuck off, called her a bitch, then hit her!!

As soon as I saw him raise his hand I went charging towards him but I was too late, by the time I tackled him he already hit her. I was so fucking mad I don't even know what I yelled at him, all I know is that I punched him as hard as I could.

_Fuck, that hurt my hand! But nobody messes with Spence! _

--

**Ashley's POV**

_Oh shit, he caught us, now he's yelling at me. And he called me a dyke! What the hell, I thought he was okay with gays? I mean he is fine with Spence and Julia. _

That's when Spencer jumped in and started defending me, putting me behind her.

_Aww she's defending me! God I love her!_

That's when Aiden called her a bitch, oh fuck no! Just as I was about to tell him off, he hit her…he actually hit her. Spencer flew to the ground and I was at her side in an instant. Jeremy took care of him I think.

"Oh my god Spence are you okay??" I asked her frantically.

She didn't respond to me right away though which made me worry even more. As I moved her hand from her face, blood started flowing.

_Oh fuck!! She's bleeding! Spence baby I am so sorry! _

"Shit Spence, we have to get you to the hospital"

Kelly came up and helped me pick her up and Julia was confused as ever cause she came in to late.

"What the hell happened?!" she asked as she looked at Spencer, trying to see if she was okay.

"Aiden walked out on us kissing and he flipped out and hit Spence" I said with anger in my voice. "Here Jules hold her for a sec, I need to do something"

As I started to move away from her, she kind of whimpered my name and tried to hold on tighter.

Aw it's okay baby, I will be right back I promise" I said to her softly.

When she seemed to be okay for the time being I went over to where Aiden and Jeremy were on the ground. I got into Aiden's face fast as I bent down and I put my hand to his neck and choked him, Jeremy still on top of him but still on edge just in case he tries something again.

"I can't believe you did that you bastard, and to think that I wanted to be friends after I broke up with you, ha! I was going to tell you, and then you found out on your own which shouldn't have happened, but I couldn't help it, I couldn't keep my feelings from Spencer any longer. I am in love with her, not you. You will never talk to me again and if you come near any of us again, especially Spencer, I will kill you myself. Do you understand?"

He looked at me wide eyed and shook his head yes, looked like he was about to shit his pants. I left go of his neck and nodded to Jeremy, I guess he got the hint cause hit punched Aiden again, knocking him out.

_Nobody touches my baby and gets away with it! _

I walk up to Spencer again and take her into my arms, holding her tight as we start walking towards the door to take her to the hospital.

_Don't worry baby, I'm gonna take care of you. I won't let anyone ever touch you again. _

_--_--


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys, thank you all for reading and leaving feedback!**

**and ****MasterDanniSoN2** **this story isnt about to end so dont worry! we have a little ways to go, and i will definately let you all know when its coming close to ending k?? **

**thank you all again for reading! enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything SON but i do own everything else in this story. **

**Chapter 13**

**Ashley's POV**

We're on our way to the hospital with Jeremy speeding. I was in the back holding Spencer. She was in a lot of pain but she was still conscious and pissed off.

"Agh Aiden pisses me off!" she suddenly said. "He has no right to talk to you like that"

"But Spence, baby, he hit you. It should have been me he hit not you"

"NO! Ash don't ever think it should have been you. I am glad it was me instead of you, I don't think I could handle it if he hit you, I would have probably killed him."

"I wanted to kill him! Nobody messes with my friends, especially you guys, you're all my best friends, well except for Aiden now. " said Jeremy from the front seat.

"Yea he's out of the house by tomorrow morning, believe me" said Julia, who was sitting on the other side of Spencer. "Spencer I am so sorry for that happened"

"It's not your fault Jules, Aiden is the jackass" Spencer said with anger on her face.

I turned her head to look at me and rubbed the unhurt side of her face and smiled at her. "Thank you for defending me Spencer, although I would have never let you if I would have known he would say that shit to you and then hit you" I said to her sadly., putting my head down. Again, she lifted my head and looked into my eyes.

"Ashley, baby, if I didn't defend you, he would have probably hit you instead. So I am happy it was me, I can deal with it. But what I can't deal with is him disrespecting you, or anybody for that matter" she said softly then leaned in and pressed her lips to mine in a sweet and gentle kiss. I kissed her back slowly, and pulled away and smiled.

"Aww you guys are just so cute together, I knew it would happen sooner or later" said Kelly from the front seat.

"Wait, you guys knew? How?" I asked confused.

"Ash anybody that isn't blind can see the way you two look at each other, we all see the love you have for Spence and vice versa. It's beautiful." said Jeremy.

"Aww thank you guys" Spencer said to all of them, all of them smiling in return and telling us they were happy for us.

"Jules, are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, you seem pretty understanding." I said to her.

"Yea I am Ashley, yea it's hard, but I need to get over it. I want Spencer to be happy, and you are what makes her happy, its obvious and I don't want to be in the way of that."

"Wow, thank you so much" I replied to her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it before letting it go. She just smiled at me and Spence.

"We're here guys," said Kelly.

_Finally! I really hope this isn't too bad. _

--

Spencer's POV

Thank goodness we're at the hospital, I'm starting to feel the pain, bad. I know he split the side of my eye open and I'm bleeding pretty bad. The towel Ash gave me is starting to be all red which is a bad sign so I'm probably gonna need stitches for sure. I hope that's all it is though.

"Excuse me ma'm, can we get some help here"? Ashley asked the sweet old nurse at the front desk.

When she looked up she saw Spencer and gasped.

"Oh my God sweetheart, let's get you in right away" she said while standing up and coming around to the front.

As she was taking me into an empty room she told me only one person can go back with me. I, of course, took Ash with me. As I sat down on the crunchy paper, Ash sat next to me in the chair and took my hand and started rubbing circles with her thumb.

"What are we Ash"? I asked her.

"What do you mean baby?"

"Well, are we girlfriends or what? Cause we call each other baby, and we kiss and its only been what? An hour since all of this started?…and I mean, I have really strong feelings for you and I know that I can't keep them in any longer…I just, don't want to lose you…but I'm just conf…"

"Will you be my girlfriend Spencer Carlin"? she asked suddenly, cutting me off.

"Of course I will baby" I replied smiling at her before leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"I have really strong feelings for you too you know, I don't know how to explain it but it's like I've known you my whole life. I felt something before I even met you, like you were tugging on my soul. I just, I know it seems like we are going fast, but we can take it as it comes, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is Ash, we'll take it day by day, step by step." I replied, kissing her again before the nurse came in.

"Hi Spencer, my name is Jessica. Let's take a look at your face"

As she pulled the towel from my face, it felt like she was ripping it open again which made me hiss and scrunch my face and Ashley in turn squeezed my hand to calm me.

"I'm sorry, I know this hurts. God, what happened?"

"I got hit pretty hard and this was the result"

"Well whoever hit you knows just the right spot to make some damage. You're gonna need at least 5 stitches and we're gonna have to do some x-rays just to make see if anything is broken"

"Okay"

She started cleaning the dry blood off my face and sanitized it and for the time being put butterfly stitches on while I went to go take x-rays. Ashley was by my side the whole time making sure I was okay. The guy that was taking my x-rays was trying way to hard to flirt with me/get my attention.

"I don't think this will scar badly, so you'll still be as beautiful as ever." he said.

I just gave Ash this look like 'agh, is he seriously trying to flirt with me'?

"Um thanks, I think…" I replied.

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Actually, I'm gay and I have a girlfriend" I replied reaching out for Ashley. She took my hand instantly and glared at the guy.

He looked embarrassed, and kind of confused. "Oh! I'm sorry" he said sheepishly and didn't try anything afterwards.

After the x-rays, I was sent back to my room to wait for the results and stitches which I only waited for about 10 minutes.

When the doctor came in he looked at the x-rays then turned to me.

"Hi Spencer, I'm Dr. Velasquez" she said warmly and shaking my hand. "Okay, well from the looks of it you have a small fracture on your cheek bone which isn't too serious but it will be painful for the next couple of weeks so you I'll give you pain medicine for when you need it. You're lucky you weren't hit harder" she said with compassion in her voice. "But you will need stitches, so let's get that done so you can get outta here, yea?" she asked smiling.

I like her, she's nice. "Oh please, I wanna go home" I replied laughing.

She numbed the side of my face and started stitching. It didn't take too long and when she was done she put a pad over it to keep it protected.

"Okay Spencer, you have 7 stitches and in about 2 weeks, depending on how it heals, you can come back here and we will take them out for you. Change the gauze pas 2 times a day and keep it clean, and after about a week, don't cover it up anymore. Just leave it as is to air out, okay?" she said while filling out my pain killers prescription.

"Okay that's fine. Thank you so much Dr. Velasquez, I appreciate all of your help" I told her smiling.

Finally! We were outta there and on our way home. I had a major headache and I know once the numbing medicine wore off that I would be in a lot of pain.

Once we were all in the car Ashley turned to me.

"Are you okay baby"?

"For now. The pain isn't too bad right now, but I can tell it will get worse in a while"

"When we get home Spence, go straight to bed, we'll take care of you and everything else, well Ash will for sure" said Jeremy smirking.

When we got home Ash took me by the hand as we all walked to the door. When we walked in, the first thing I saw was Aiden sitting on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?!" yelled Ashley as she stood in front of me.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. Spencer, I really didn't mean to hit you…I just lost my temper, I don't know what came over me" he said with guilt in his voice and put his head down. I put my hand on Ashley's shoulder to let her know I can handle this and stepped in front of her and walked over to Aiden, who has yet to look up.

"Look at me" I said forcefully. Making him lift his head up and look at me instantly.

"I want you out of this house. You are no longer welcome here, you understand? You hit me Aiden, if I didn't stand in front of Ash then you would have hit her and that is something I could not let you get away with. I don't want to see you for a long time Aiden, I want you to stay away from Ashley. She made her choice. And if you try to cause problems or come between us, you will be sorry" I said to him in a clam but almost scary voice and walked back to Ashley taking her hand in mine.

He saw that and he looked pissed off again, but one look from me made him calm down instantly and he looked away and stood up.

"I'll just leave, umm, I'll come get all of my stuff tomorrow" he said and walked out the door.

_Well tonight was fun…._

--


	14. Chapter 14

**wow its really been a LONG time since ive been on this site. thank you for the lovely feedback, ill be updating this story as much as possible, hope you guys are still interested! enjoy!**

Author: Jerseygirl7756

Disclaimer: Don't own anything SoN.

**Hidden Ecstasy **

Chapter 14

Spencer's POV

_I can't believe he had the nerve to be there when we got home, ass hole. _

After Aiden walked out of the house I went straight into my bedroom and started getting ready for bed. My face was starting to hurt a lot right now, but I don't really wanna take the pills. Not a big fan of being drowsy or out of it. So I just ignore it, for now. So as I'm getting ready for bed Ash walks in and hugs me from behind.

"You alright baby"?

"Yea I guess, the pain is starting to get worse, but I can deal with it"

"Let me go get your pain pills then" she says as she starts to untangle herself from me. I just hold her tighter.

"No babe, it's okay I don't want them. I like being awake and aware of my surroundings" I tell her laughing a little. "I'm just really tired that's all."

"Okay then you finish getting ready then I'll go make sure everything is good out there with the others and get you some water and your pills just in case" she said while kissing the back of my neck gently.

I watched her walk out into the hallway and couldn't be more happier. She treats me so good and we've only been together for like 2 hours.

_Man, I really don't know what she saw in Aiden…I hope he was never a jerk to her while they were dating or I'm gonna have to do some more damage control. I have to ask her about that later. _

Ashley's POV

"Hey guys, I'm gonna get Spence some water and her pills just in case she wants them, then I'm gonna go to bed with her okay? Make sure she's okay, she's in a lot of pain right now" I say to everybody as I walk into the living room.

"Aww poor thing. She is one of the nicest people I know and shit like this has to happen to her" replied Kelly.

"I know babe, Spencer doesn't deserve it. And if it was you he hit Ash I would have done the same thing cause you don't deserve it either." said Jeremy.

"Thanks guys, for everything. I love you guys!" I reply laughing and went to hug all of them goodnight.

When I walked back into Spencer's room, she was already in bed sound asleep. So I walk to the bed, tuck her in more, get into bed behind her and pull her close to me and kiss her lightly on her cheek and neck.

"Goodnight baby" I whisper in her ear. Which made her snuggle into me more.

_God I love her…now I just have to tell her in the perfect moment. _

I woke up early the next morning, Spencer still sleeping like a baby.

_Oh man, this is the perfect way to wake up. I want this for the rest of my life. _

As I lay there watching her sleep I can hear some commotion out in the living room so I decide to go see what it is. I kiss Spence and gently untangle myself. As I make my way through the hallway I can hear Jeremy saying something but I can't quiet make out what it is. As I round the corner I see them both…Aiden and Jeremy. I guess Aiden came to get his stuff after all. They didn't notice me so I just kind of stood there and watched.

"I can't believe you Aiden. You have the nerve to come to get your stuff and get pissed because Ashley isn't in the room? Are you fucking insane! Of course she isn't going to be there, she is taking care of Spencer!" he yelled at him in a low voice.

"Come on Jeremy don't be so stupid! You would be just as pissed if it was your girlfriend!"

"Ex-girlfriend" I correct him.

That's when they notice me, Jeremy gives me a smile and Aiden just kind of glares at me.

"I can't believe you Ashley, I thought you were happy with me. I loved you with all that I am and yet you have the nerve to do this to me" he says to me.

"Oh don't even get me started you ass. I was only with you because I felt bad for you when all along all I saw you as was my best friend. I never loved you the way that you loved me. And when I met Spencer, that's when I felt what true love is. She is the greatest person in the world and you had no right to hit her" I say to him while walking closer. I'm getting angry now. What I didn't notice was Spencer standing behind me, listening. I'm right in Aiden's face now, calmly talking to him.

"If you ever come here again I will make sure you are sorry. Jeremy isn't gonna let you mess with us anymore either, so you have him to watch out for too. If you ever touch Spencer again, I will kill you. You hit her for what Aiden? HUH! All she did was defend me and you had to be the bitch ass that you are and hit her. She had to get 7 stitches and she has a fractured cheek bone…does that make you happy! HUH! That you hit her that hard? Does that make you feel like a fucking man Aiden! Cause all you are is chicken-shit. I'm sorry I ever dated you and I'm sorry I ever trusted you. Believe me when I say our relationship is over forever." I yelled at him, my anger got the best of me.

That's when I felt strong but gentle arms wrap around me from behind and pull me away from Aiden. I knew right away it was Spencer. She was tugging me back to her bedroom with her. As we were walking down the hall I heard Jeremy tell Aiden to get his shit and leave.

As soon as the door was closed I turned around in Spencer's arms and locked eyes with her.

"Did you really mean everything you said about me?" she asked in a little voice.

"Of course I did baby. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I hope to god that Aiden has enough common sense to not come near you or us again." I replied while leaning up to give her a gentle kiss. I can tell she was still tired and in a lot of pain so I took her back to the bed and tucked her in with me holding her again and she fell asleep instantly.

_Aww my poor baby, everything is gonna be okay now, I promise. _


	15. Chapter 15

**thank you all for the reviews! :) they make me happy :) its weird cuz this is the VERY FIRST story i've written, and compared to my latest one, its completely different haha. oh the joys of writing. lol. **

**ill try to respond to you guys next time when i have more free time :)**

**enjoy!**

**Author: Jerseygirl7756**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

Chapter 15

Spencer's POV

So its been almost 2 weeks since the whole Aiden incident, and since me and Ash officially got together. I haven't told her im in love with her yet, I'm saving that for a special occasion. Like maybe our 1 month anniversary cause that happens to fall on Valentine's Day J She's been great these last few weeks. She treats me like I'm the only person on earth, I come first in everything for her and vice versa. It makes me feel good to be treated like that and to treat her like that. I fall in love with her more and more every day.

We haven't seen Aiden since that morning he came to get his stuff and we haven't talked about it since. Jeremy is still very protective, he is always watching out for us in case Aiden decides to show up. He and Kelly have been going strong, they make a perfect couple. Jeremy's band is kind of falling apart which sucks but he isn't really that upset cause he said he has me and Ash to get his rock on with J

Hell, even Julia started dating again! I'm happy for her though, she needs to get out of the house and try meeting new people. In fact, she has a date tonight and she is coming to the house for dinner. It's gonna be like a huge family dinner. My sister Sam and bro glen and coming over, Ashley's sis Kyla is coming, and I think Kelly's brother is coming too, but maybe not. Anyways, they should be showing up in the next half hour and I'm excited but nervous at the same time. Excited because I get to hang out with my sis and meet everyone else, and nervous only because I know Glen will want to kill Aiden once he sees my face…so I'm just gonna lie to him, but how I don't know.

"Hey baby, my sis just pulled up!" said Ashley excitedly. I can tell she loved her sister a lot and was close to her, kind of like me and Sam. She took off running towards the door which made me laugh at her, she is just too cute.

Kyla Woods, my girlfriend's sister. I feel like I'm about to meet her parents or something cause of how Ash talks about her.

So once the great big giant hug and smiles are over with, Ash turns to me and takes my hand in hers.

"Ky, this is my oh so wonderful girlfriend Spencer, baby this is my sister Kyla"

Before I could say anything I was ambushed by her in a bone crushing hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Spencer! Oh my god Ashley has told me so much about you!" she yells giggling.

"Ha ha wow, thanks Kyla, it is very nice to meet you too!" I replied hugging her back. Ashley looked relieved and excited at the same time. I have a feeling we are all gonna get along pretty damn well.

As soon as I was done hugging Kyla, Glen and Sam walked through the door.

"Hey bitch! Long time no see!" yelled Sam as she hugged me hard, just like Kyla did. Ashley looked amused.

"Ha ha hey to you too you ass, I missed you"

"Baby sis! How are you?" asked Glen hugging me when Sam was done.

"Hey bro! I missed you too surprisingly!"

"ha ha, that's funny Spence, real funny" he said. Then he looked at Ashley. "Who's the hottie?"

I can tell Ashley looked uncomfortable with that. I punched him in the gut, "Glen! Still an ass I see. This is MY girlfriend Ashley, Ashley this is my ass hole brother so don't mind him, and this wonderful girlie is my sister Sam" I introduced them while taking her hand in mine.

"Nice to meet you Ashley, I'm sorry about my last comment. Damn Spence, you always get the good ones. " replied Glen while walking into the kitchen. Ashley just laughed at him.

'Well, it is finally great to meet the famous Ashley, Spence never stops talking about you. I feel like I know everything about you" said Sam which in turn made me blush. Ashley gave me this cute little look.

"It is very nice to meet you too Sam, and vice versa"

Okay so after everyone got there, except for Julia's date because she's gonna be late., we all decided to head out to the backyard and go swimming. Since I don't know if it is a good idea to go swimming with stitches in , I decide to just sit on the ledge and put my legs in the water and watch my family around me. Everybody gets along pretty well, like we have all been friends forever. It's pretty damn perfect.

I sat there and watched everybody interact. Jeremy and Glen were getting along well just as I expected them too. Kelly was talking to Julia and Sam, and Ashley and Kyla were bickering about god knows what. Then all of a sudden Kyla splashed her, the look on Ashley's face made me laugh out loud which made her turn to me. She had this look that said 'you better stop laughing or you're gonna get it too' but that didn't stop me, it only made me laugh harder.

As I was laughing Sam swam over to me and leaned on the ledge beside me. And started observing the same thing I was.

"She's great Spence, she is really nice and she's hilarious. Plus I can tell she loves you with just a glance, just the look in her eyes gives it away. She makes you happy, which makes me happy, so she's great. She has my approval" she said to me. In a serious tone.

I giggled a little and said "Well thanks Sam, not that I was asking for your approval, but that means a lot to me."

"So…how's the sex?" she asked suddenly.

"Sam! I can't believe you just asked me that, you bitch!" I yelled laughing and hit her on the arm.

"Well come on Spence! Tell me! I mean, it's gotta be great right? You're hot, she's hot, so if I do that math right, the sex has to be hot too right?"

"I wouldn't know…we haven't has sex yet" I told her quietly.

"What! You haven't!" she yelled, very loudly I might add making everyone turn to look at us.

"God Sam, loud much! And no we haven't thank you very much. We're waiting for the perfect moment. She's been great about it too, she hasn't pushed me or anything, its one of the things I love about her."

"Aw how cute. That's great Spence. But you do know that I want details when it does happen right?" she asked winking.

I just laughed ate her and turned back to Ashley, who was now swimming towards me and Sam.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling" she asked me while wrapping her arms around my legs and kissing my knee.

"I'm doing much better now baby, thanks for asking" I replied while leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

She smiled at me and turned to Sam.

"So Sam, you giving Spence here a hard time or what?" she asked smirking.

"Of course! What kind of sister would I be if I didn't? Come on Ash, you of all people know that its in our job description" Sam and Ashley got along great, which made me so happy.

So I got tired of being the only one not swimming, and I was getting my stitches out in 2 days, so I decided to just dive in. No harm no foul. And damn it was refreshing! After about 5 minutes of swimming, the doorbell rang.

_Well I guess Julia's date is here, finally!_

Jeremy got out really fast and dried his shorts as much as possible before running through the house to get the door.

"Julia, your date is here!" he yelled as he walked through the door with this girl right behind him.

"Madison?" I yelled the same time as Ashley and Kyla and Glen and Sam at the same time.

_Um what the hell? _

Ashley's POV

"Madison?" Kyla and I yelled, and to my surprise yelled Sam, Glen and Spencer did too.

_What the hell? SHE is Julia's date? Since when was she gay? And how does Glen and Spencer know her?_

"Wait a minute, how do you three know her?" I asked them.

"I dated her" replied Glen.

"And that's how Sam and I know her, she was around all the time when they were dating" Spencer added.

"So wait, Madison you dated my girlfriend's brother…when! Why didn't I know?" I asked her.

_Damn it I could have known Spencer sooner and not have wasted my time on Aiden! _

"Wait, girlfriend? I'm confused now." replied Madison.

"Okay, Spencer is my girlfriend" I said to her while smiling widely at Spence. "and you dated Glen, why didn't I know about this? And now you're Julia's date which happens to be Spencer's ex-girlfriend. And what I am confused about is you. Since when did you turn gay? Because I remember in high school you were far from gay" I said with a confused look.

"Okay first of all let me say hi to everybody" Madison said as she went to hug Glen, Spence, Sam, Kyla, then me. And introduced herself to Jeremy and Kelly and went to stand with Julia.

"Okay, I dated Glen yes, it was during high school, but that was when me and you weren't really talking at the time. So I never thought to tell you. Secondly, I didn't know Spencer was gay, so I never thought to introduce you two. Thirdly, I didn't just turn gay, I just hid it from you guys and tried to cover it up by being 'boy crazy'" she said. "And last but certainly not least, I so did not know Julia and Spencer dated"

"Uhh…wow…that's a lot to process" said Kyla.

_Yea tell me about it Ky!_

Well now that that's settled, we all went back to having a good time. Me and Spence were towards the shallow end of the pool, kind of away from the others. She was backed into the wall of the pool, with her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist and I was holding her up with my arms around her waist.

"Can you believe these last two weeks babe? Aiden hits me, we get together finally, then today all this happens, its just overwhelming" Spence said quietly.

"I know baby, but I've never been this happy in my whole life as I have been in these last two weeks with you. Yea Aiden is a huge let down and I don't even want to talk about him anymore. But you really changed me baby, you have no idea" I replied leaning in to kiss her. As soon as our lips touched she held me tighter against her. She opened her mouth instantly and my tongue slipped into her mouth, massaging her tongue, both fighting for dominance. She moaned into my mouth which made me moan, which intensified our kiss.

_Damn, I will never, ever get tired of kissing this woman. _

As our kiss intensified my hands started roaming up and down her back and front side which made her moan louder.

"Hey love birds! Not that I don't love the free show, I really don't feel like watching my sister get it on! Get a room already!" yelled Sam suddenly making us break apart and look sleeplessly at the rest of them.

"Oh shut up Sam! You're just jealous!" Spencer yelled back laughing.

She stared right at me after that then leaned in and whispered

"We'll finish the later baby" and kissed my ear but not letting go of her hold on me.

_This girl is surely gonna be the death of me. _


End file.
